After Midnight
by Treva Rea
Summary: Set after 8x07, may contain spoilers.  When the clock strikes midnight, wishes come true. GSR


**After Midnight**

He gazed absentmindedly in the mirror. His left eyebrow lifted in studious contemplation. Reaching up to his bow tie, his fingers deftly twitched the corners into fashionable stiffness. He sniffed with indifference and walked away. A few years before, Catherine had shown him how a bow tie was properly 'tweaked'.

But tonight, she was preoccupied with her evening's escort. Warrick Brown cleaned up nicely, sporting his own version of formal dress. He searched the room for the members of his team, accounting for each as his gaze passed over Greg and Nick and then back to Catherine and Warrick.

He hadn't planned on attending, but Catherine let the cat out of the bag that he had to be there. He was being honored for his achievements in his study of the Collapsed Colony Disorder. They didn't have a complete answer yet, but because of his research over the past six months they were making terrific progress.

Even with Catherine's lecture two days before about how it would look for him not to be there when the Sheriff was honoring several members of law enforcement, Grissom still almost declined the invitation. And then Ecklie had overheard the conversation and made an off remark that at least his marriage hadn't changed him. It was then that Grissom decided to attend.

Grissom had returned home that next morning and promptly emailed his wife. He didn't receive a reply. Although he'd hoped for one, he knew it would be too late for her to see it. She wasn't home. From her last email, Sara had indicated she'd be gone for several days. She'd only be able to check her emails when she got home. Still, he had tried. Tried what exactly was anybody's guess. But deep down, he wished she'd be by his side tonight.

He'd been presented his award along with the other recipients and now was left to enjoy the festivities planned for their entertainment the rest of the evening. Catherine and Warrick were now on the dance floor and Greg and Nick were with their dates chatting with other guests.

He returned to his table, confiscating a glass of wine as a waitress passed by. After taking a sip, he placed the glass on the table and sat back in his chair. Glancing at his watch and noting it was approaching midnight, he began formulating a plan to escape. His gaze fixed on Catherine and Warrick. They were looking his way and he wondered what they were talking about. Then suddenly his vision went dark. Warm flesh pressed against his eyes and face. The heat of her breath fanned his face as she spoke.

"Guess who?"

Grissom reached up to grasp one wrist while his arm swung out to gather the body. Sara giggled as he pulled her into his lap before kissing her soundly.

"I guess absence _does _make the heart grow fonder," Sara exclaimed breathlessly.

"God I've missed you."

Grissom glanced out of the corner of his eye. People were watching, including his team. He didn't want to share her. Not at this moment. Not yet. Setting her on her feet, he guided her to the dance floor as the band began a new song. He watched her wave at those they walked past, but didn't give her time to stop and chat.

"Uh, Gil, we've never danced." She looked about them, at everyone watching them.

"I don't feel like sharing. And since you've shown up, we can't just leave without pissing everyone off. So, dancing is the next option. Ready?"

She was barely able to shake her head when he spun her around and into his arms. It was a 70's easy rock song. And with Grissom, dancing had never felt so effortless.

Through each turn and twirl, Grissom couldn't tear his eyes from his beautiful wife. Over the several months she'd been away, she'd added highlights to her hair. She'd taken the time to put it up and yet wavy, stray strands had come loose to frame her face and neck. What he wouldn't give to kiss his way down her neckline and across her bare shoulders. He loved red on her. The skirt of her dress swayed with each step they took and he wanted nothing more than to drag her home like a caveman and rip it from her delectable body.

He suddenly found little room to breathe as she crushed her body to his. "If you keep looking at me like that, no one will have any imagination left about what will happen when you finally get me home."

Holding her close, he ducked his head into her neck to press a tender kiss to the sensitive spot just below her ear. He whispered, "Do you have any idea what will happen when I finally get you home?"

A throaty chuckle escaped her lips. "No. You'll have to show me."

No one had to guess what happened when they left the building. It was clear that the May-December romance that had blossomed unbeknownst to the team and the rest of the lab was built on true love. If there had been any question about the older man with the younger woman, it was answered there and then.

* * *

Later, at the Grissom's, Sara laughed heartily as her husband of seven months fed her ice cream. Her laughing shook the bed and he missed her mouth by several inches, drizzling cool, runny ice cream down her chest and between her breasts. He was in mid-lick when it struck him that she would be leaving again. He raised himself off her and stared intently into her eyes. Her giggling stopped with a hiccup.

"Gil?"

"When..." Gil's voice hitched. "When do you go back?"

The strain in his voice, asking that question, sprung tears in Sara's eyes. She held him in a tight embrace as he mumbled, "I don't want you to go back."

"I'm not."

His head came up swiftly, almost hitting her chin. "You're not?"

She shook her head. "I can't. I realized that when I walked into the ballroom."

He frowned a moment, "What do you mean?"

Sara moved to sit up against the headboard and he pushed away to sit facing her. "I left to clear the air with my mother, and to clear the path for a future with you. And while I did that, it didn't feel like it was enough. I realized after walking through those doors tonight that this is also my past and while it wasn't always great, it was my life, my friends and... my family. You're my family." Sara leaned forward and cupped his face tenderly, pressing her lips to his. "I love you, Gil Grissom."

"I love you too, Sara Grissom. Welcome home."


End file.
